cnfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dexter's Laboratory (2014 film)
Dexter's Laboratory is a CG-animated action-comedy film distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures and Universal Pictures and produced by Cartoon Network Movies. Story Premise Dexter has finally been accepted into his school's talent show. But with his sister Dee Dee and rival Mandark in his way, how will he make it to first place? Not only that, but he seems to have a crush on the new girl in school, Kelsie. This disturbs his parents, as he is spending more time with her than his family. Plot The movie begins with a view of the night sky. The camera slowly floats down to a seemingly average suburban house. In a room whose door has signs such as "NO GIRLS ALLOWED" and "CAUTION: EVIL GENIUS INSIDE", we see Dexter, the young scientist himself, rolling around in bed. His monologue begins here. Dexter's log. 12:00 midnight. February 20th. ...All night, every night, I sit in bed. It gets boring after a while, doesn't it? I just don't understand why the adults get to go on dates and hang out at nightclubs, while the children are sent to bed with nothing to do at 7:30. I must get rid of this boredom. I must eliminate the mindlessness. There is nothing better to do than swat it away like a fly. So... I am going to have a party. During the party, several Cartoon Network characters outside of Dexter's Laboratory, such as Buttercup, Billy, Flapjack, and Cow & Chicken, appear as cameos. Then, Dexter notices a nice-looking girl -- Kelsie. He approaches her to have a conversation, but as soon as he is about to ask her to dance with him, Dee Dee enters the lab and destroys the DJ set. Dexter, sad-mad because of this, says the guests will have to leave, because there can't be a party without music. He stares at Kelsie as she steps out of the lab. DEXTER: Dee Dee! Your usual instincts ruined the party! DEE DEE: What? All I did was asked what the button did. DEXTER: That's not the point. Every time you ask that question, you cause trouble in some way! As soon as I was preparing to ask the girl of my dreams to dance with me, you had to come in and go on about your business. Couldn't you have done that AFTER the party?! DEE DEE: Well, I''' love parties too! DEXTER: Geez! I managed to make Kelsie think my lab was just an average basement with lots of technology! At least you didn't reveal one of my inventions! Dexter and Dee Dee continue arguing indistinctly, and then suddenly stop. DEE DEE: I'll make you a deal, kay? DEXTER: What is it? DEE DEE: I won't tell anyone about your lab as long as you don't tell any more people about it. And that includes your girlfriend. DEXTER: She's not my girlfriend! ...Yet. But in six months, if I never tell anyone that this is my lab and not just an average basement, you have to refrain from destroying any of my inventions ''for the rest of your life.''' Deal? DEE DEE: Deal. The two shake hands, and they return to their bedrooms to go back to sleep. Dexter mutters how Dee Dee would ''never maintain such a deal, and dozes off. UNDER CONSTRUCTION. TO BE CONTINUED. Cast *Tara Strong as Dexter and Aries *E.G. Daily as Kelsie *Alshey Tisdale as Dee Dee *Anna Kendrick as Mary Wheater *Justin Timberlake as Beau *Tom Kenny as Douglas *Mr. Lawrence as Big Buford *Dee Bradley Baker as Sailor Boy *Maria Bamford as Sarah *Carlos Alazraqui as Mandark Category:Films Category:2014 Category:Dexter's Laboratory